Talk:Memory Beta Chronology
Name Might I suggest moving this to Memory Beta Chronology, less of a mouth full. -- 8of5 17:26, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :I agree with that for the very same reason. -- Darth Batrus 17:30, 2nd December 2006 (UTC) ::I concur, I only set it up because of the user who wanted to contribute to it from wikipedia, but we haven't heard from them since. --The Doctor 17:33, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :That's a shame, still, if we develop this it could be quite good, integrating comics and games which the other timelines we reference to do not cover. Though the guys who made the Pocket one have apparently got a version including comics, fingers crossed for Voyages of Imagination 2 including comics... -- 8of5 20:15, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::I added several things to the old page and had intended to organize it better, but I haven't gotten the chance to work on it in a while. I think this arrangement is a lot better, and hopefully I can get back to adding information to it soon.--Mste0819 18:54, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Alternate Timelines How is this timeline treating alternate timelines? Should this information be omitted or included? --Mste0819 19:16, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Include just note it is one in the notes section I'd say. -- 8of5 22:22, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::All right, that sounds good.--Mste0819 00:15, 9 December 2006 (UTC) 23rd Century I've created the page for the 23rd century and gotten it started off. A lot of the stored information below looks like it needs to be transfered there, so any help anyone can give me with that would be appreciated.--Mste0819 05:37, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Stored Information The 22nd Century 2121 * Strange New Worlds V: "A Girl for Every Star" (ENT short story) 2135 * Strange New Worlds VI: "Preconceptions" (ENT short story) 2140 * Daedalus (ENT novel) (Backstory) 2151 * Broken Bow (ENT novelization) * "Fight or Flight" (ENT episode) * "Strange New World" (ENT episode) The 23rd Century 2245 * The Lives of Dax: "Old Souls" (DS9 short story) 2246 * Enterprise Logs: "Though Hell Should Bar the Way" (TOS short story) ::''Note: This story takes place on 10 August 2246, during the Tarsus IV Incident.'' 2248 * Crisis on Vulcan (TOS novel) 2250 * Aftershock (TOS novel) 2251 * Cadet Kirk (TOS novel) * My Brother's Keeper: (TOS novel) (Back Story) 2253 * Vulcan's Glory (TOS novel) 2254 * "Flesh of my Flesh" (EV comic) * "The Fires of Pharos" (EV comic) * "Our Dearest Blood" (EV comic) * "The Cage" (TOS episode) ** "Nor Iron Bars a Cage" (EV comic) * The Rift: "First Contact" (TOS novel) * Enterprise Logs: "Conflicting Natures" (TOS short story) * "Cloak and Dagger" (EV comic) * "The Flat, Gold Forever" (EV comic) * "Immortal Wounds" (EV comic) * "One of a Kind" (EV comic) * " " (EV comic) * "Futures, Part One" (EV comic) * "Future Tense" (EV comic) * "Past Imperfect" (EV comic) * "Now and Then" (EV comic) * "Thanatos" (EV comic) * "Nemesis" (EV comic) 2255 * The Captain's Table: Where Sea Meets Sky (TOS novel) (Backstory) * Strange New Worlds I: "A Private Anecdote" (TOS short story) (Backstory) 2257 * My Brother's Keeper: (TOS novel) (Back Story) 2265 * Foundations, Book One (SCE eBook) (Backstory) * Enterprise: The First Adventure (TOS novel) * "All Those Years Ago..." (TOS comic) (Backstory) * "Uhura's Story" (TOS comic) (Backstory) * My Brother's Keeper: Enterprise (TOS novel) (Backstory) * "Prisoners" (TOS comic) * Strangers from the Sky (TOS novel) (Backstory) * "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (TOS episode) * "Distant Early Warning" (SCE eBook) * My Brother's Keeper: (TOS novel) (Framing Story) * Harbinger (VAN novel) * My Brother's Keeper: (TOS novel (Framing Story) * "Gary" (TOS comic) * My Brother's Keeper: Enterprise (TOS novel) 2266 * The Joy Machine (TOS novel) * "The Corbomite Maneuver" (TOS episode) * "Mudd's Women" (TOS episode) * The Captain's Table: Where Sea Meets Sky (TOS novel) (Framing Story) * "The Enemy Within" (TOS episode) * "The Man Trap" (TOS episode) * "The Naked Time" (TOS episode) * The Janus Gate: Present Tense (TOS novel) * The Janus Gate: Future Imperfect (TOS novel) * The Janus Gate: Past Prologue (TOS novel) * "Charlie X" (TOS episode) * The Brave and the Bold: "The First Artifact" (TOS novella) * "Balance of Terror" (TOS episode) * Shadow Lord (TOS novel) * Errand of Vengeance: The Edge of the Sword (TOS novel) ** "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" (TOS episode) * Errand of Vengeance: Killing Blow (TOS novel) * Errand of Vengeance: River of Blood (TOS novel) * "Dagger of the Mind" (TOS episode) * "Miri" (TOS episode) * "The Conscience of the King" (TOS episode) 2267 * "The Galileo Seven" (TOS episode) * Strange New Worlds I: "A Private Anecdote" (TOS short story) (Framing Story) * "Court Martial" (TOS episode) * Enterprise Logs: "The Avenger" (TOS short story) * Heart of the Sun (TOS novel) * "The Menagerie, Part I" (TOS episode) * "The Menagerie, Part II" (TOS episode) * "Shore Leave" (TOS episode) * "The Squire of Gothos" (TOS episode) * Requiem (TNG novel) (Backstory) * "Arena" (TOS episode) * "The Alternative Factor" (TOS episode) * "Tomorrow is Yesterday" (TOS episode) * "Vicious Circle" (TOS comic) * Web of the Romulans (TOS novel) * "The Return of the Archons" (TOS episode) * Foundations, Book Two (SCE eBook) (Backstory) * "A Taste of Armageddon" (TOS episode) * "This Side of Paradise" (TOS episode) * "The Devil in the Dark" (TOS episode) * Errand of Fury: Seeds of Rage (TOS novel) * Errand of Fury: Demands of Honor (TOS novel) * "Errand of Mercy" (TOS episode) * "The City on the Edge of Forever" (TOS episode) * Strange New Worlds VI: "Marking Time" (TOS short story) * Final Frontier (TOS novel) (Framing Story) * "Operation -- Annihilate!" (TOS episode) The 25th Century I will add Star Trek Online to the 25th century. If you don't think it fits in feel free to remove it. – Admiral Markonian 21:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Whole stories only? An alternate list with only whole stories would be VERY useful for newbies like me looking for a reading list. JDspeeder1 12:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I can see the appeal, however there are two problems: 1) A lot of stories cannot be rationalised into one chronological placement, it's just not possible due to how the stories are told. 2) It would mean a huge repetition, as might notice there are literally hundreds (a few thousand even) Star Trek stories. The timeline as it stands it quite well annotated to indicate what portion of the story is being listed, we could perhaps add more annotation to give further clarification in that area? --8of5 14:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Still, most stories seem to have one "primary" era, at least the stories I've read, even stories with extended flashbacks or time travel. What if the table was sortable like the episode lists on MA? Then one column could designate whether an item is a whole story or not. Sorting by that column would group whole stories together. I would do it, but I don't know how. JDspeeder1 04:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Chain of Attack / The Abode of Life Chain of Attack (and The Final Nexus) is a sequel to The Abode of Life, yet according to this chronology, CoA and TFN take place in 2269, with TAoL in 2270. -''mattbuck'' (Talk) 15:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Captain JLP alpha tengo, the list was probably created and updated by several users, so any interaction is probably best to take place in the "talk page" of the Memory Beta Chronology: 2260s article. -- Cyfa (talk) 08:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you Cyfa, I have left a note on the Memory Beta Chronology 2360s Talk page for all members to contribute. -- 17:31, October 7, 2013 (UTC)